Treachery
by Lilystar- Robinfur
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange betrays Sirius and Severus to Voldemort. She frames Narcissa. Everything is going according to plan- but Draco Malfoy discovers the truth. Now, along with odd Luna Lovegood, they must discover the truth..and themselves. HPFC challenge.


**(This is for Paris In December's Twisted Tiers challenge. My prompt was-**

**After ****Bellatrix Lestrange**** betrays ****Severus Snape and Sirius Black**** to Voldemort, ****Bellatrix**** must evade Ministry authorities. Eventually she decides to frame ****Narcissa Malfoy**** for the crime... but unfortunately, ****Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood**** are both aware of the truth.)**

Bellatrix Lestrange struggled to keep up with the hooded figure next to her, as the two of them walking down the derepict street known as Spinner's End. Trash littered the streets, a few lit cigrattes lay discarded on the asfault. Most of the houses lay deserted and forgotten, very few even had inhabaiats anymore. Christmas bulbs and lights lit one house, the faint lights of a tree through a grubby window shone faintly on the darkened street. It was Christmas Eve, but the thing that was about to occur was less then Yuletide joy. A pair of lidded eyes narrowed at the sight of the godawful lights, but she made no move to destory them. If she was alone, or with Cissy, she would have blown them off, cackling. But now that she was with her master, the dark haired woman made no move to even cause any of these _muggles_ harm.

They had a mission.

"My Lord, are you sure they are here? I fear the Order might have gotten word..." Bellatrix whispered, throwing off the heavy hood. Her features were oddly distorted in the sickly light, her black curls falling all over her once elegant face. Azkaban had done her in, for sure. No longer was she a Black beauty, now she was Black menace. Did she care? No. All she cared about was the shadowed man who had stopped abrubtly next to her.

Lord Voldemort turned his ghostly face towards the woman, a smile on his lips. Red eyes flashed in the dim light, as he spoke in the lilting voice he often laced acidic words with. He was in a good mood, as far as she could tell. "Bella, as you even said before, the Order has not found out. By the time they get here, we'll be gone."

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix trailed off as they stopped in front of a house. A deranged smile spread on her lips, as through the window, she could see her Lord's victiums. Severus Snape and Sirius Black stood around a tiny tree, holding their wands alfoft to decorate it. Slytherin and Gryffindor baubles soared through the air, along with the lights that wrapped themselves around the tree. Severus smiled at his boyfriend and walked away into the kitchen, while Sirius countined the trimming of the tree.

"Bellatrix, hide over there. You must not be seen." whispered Voldemort, as Bellatrix complied. The pale man waved his wand once, as the lock of the door quietly relased itself. The Fidelius Charm had been broken by Bellatrix, betraying her friend Severus for the last time. Underneath the window she crouched, dark eyes peering over the rotting boards to see what was about to occur.

Voldemort entered the house, as Sirius turned to see him. Suprise and horror clouded his handsome face as he called, soundlessly through the window for Severus. Voldemort laughed as Severus raced in from the kitchen, eyes wide like a wounded animal. He opened his mouth and Bellatrix could only guess he was attempting to weasel his way out of the danger.

_Not this time, boy._

It was an odd moment as Voldemort placed a hand up to motion silence, before raising his wand. Severus's fear was apparent on his face, but Sirius stepped in front of him and said something she couldn't catch.

Then-Then- a flash of green light- Sirius fell to the floor. Another flash, and Severus fell along with him. Sirius Black, the last heir to the male line and the Potions teacher, were dead.

Joy lept through her heart as she stood up, but was soon blown into a firey mass of confusion and rage. A crack, two aurors appeared, looking around the room in horror. Voldemort whipped his head and dissappeared in another crack, Bellatrix attempted to follow him. But the eyes of the pink haired woman rose into her own, shock and suprise dawning on Nyphandora Tonks face. The other one also locked eyes with her, in a moment of pure nothing, just the frantic beating of her heart.

Then she diapparated.

With a sharp crack, Bellatrix appeared at the gates to the Lestrange Manison, madness aparent on her face. The pounding of the blood underneath her skin, she ripped her wand from the depthes of her cloack and blasted open the gates. Sprinting down the avenue lined with tall willows, their shadowy moss failing to cool the mass of writhing hatred inside of her soul. As soon as she reached the door, again the wand was withdrawn.

_"EXPLOSO!" _she cried, as the handsome wooden doors were blown off their hinges, landing soundly on the hardwood floor of the darkened hall. Dark hair swirled around her flushed face, as her husband Rodolphus looked up from his book and asked in the calm manner of his. "Bella, what's wroung?" he said icily.

"YOU AS HELL SHOULD NO WHAT'S WROUNG, YOU HALF BREED!"

"Manners, Bella. You'll wake Rabastan's children."

"Hell, I don't give a damn. Why does Rabastan have to live here with his brood in the first place!" Bellatrix growled, wand still pointed at his forehead.

"He's my brother."

"Forget it! It is done!" Bellatrix shrieked. "We killed Severus and Sirius!"

Rodolphus looked bored. "Bella, cut it out. It went wroung. You were seen."

Bellatrix let out a strangled scream of rage, before exploding a inricate vace on the mantle.

"That was a heirloom. Belonged to my mother." Rodolphus said dryly.

"Screw the heirloom, you concussed troll!" She was running up the stairs now, into their lavish bedroom, waving her wand as clothes and antiques soared into a open suitcase on the bedspread. Once it was full, she raced back downstairs.

"Your leaving me?" Rodolphus said eagerly, as if the thought pleased him.

"No. I'm not. The Ministry is going to chase after me, know they know where I am. I have to go on the run."

And as abrubtly as before, she dissaparated.

(bit of a fail, I know. R&R please)


End file.
